


Fall

by zapatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Zapatterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapatterson/pseuds/zapatterson
Summary: "You're in my politics class"





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> hello here's some fluffy gfs meeting for the first time

Fall was probably Patterson's favorite season. It meant a new beginning, new life – and just perfect weather. Although, this was her favorite day of the year. The day where the leaves on the trees were falling, displaying an array of orange and red piles on the sides of the stone path in the park. Subtle breezes shook the leaves off enough to create a haze of coloured snow. 

Patterson was just in time for that. Just as she stopped in the middle of the path, she felt a gust of wind, then one by one, the leaves started to gently graze her skin. The sight was beautiful to see – a lone girl wrapped up in a heavy scarf, just enjoying the atmosphere whilst a few rays of the afternoon sun outlined her features. 

It was a sight worth a photograph, and a girl a few meters away from her couldn’t resist clicking a picture. 

The next minute, Patterson had tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and started to walk again, this time with her hand out, as if trying to catch the leaves, to feel them as they fall.

Another click.

She still hadn’t heard a thing. Patterson was so immersed in the nature surrounding her. It wasn’t until shr twirled around and got a last picture taken, that she had realized what was happening. Immediately, her smile had turned into a frown as the mystery brunette photographer pulled the camera down, a sheepish smile adorning her features.

“Um.. Sorry.”

 

Patterson had to admit – she was a little creeped out. She tried to give this brunette a smile, but she really couldn’t. All she did was clear her throat and awkwardly looked towards the ground.

“I couldn’t resist taking a picture, you just looked beautiful,” she sounded so confident, but with an undertone of shyness. “I’m-”

“Tasha, I know,” the blonde interrupted, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’re in my politics class.”

 

The brunette - Tasha, nodded, and bit her lip. Another wind a swooped past Patterson, almost pushing her towards the embarrassed girl stood in front of her. Patterson wondered if the shorter girl knew her name. That was certainly awkward, but it made sense, considering she never really bothered to put herself out there, preferring to take notes than contribute in class. Truthfully speaking, though, she did feel a little bad.

“Just.. ask permission if you want to take pictures of me next time,” Patterson smiled subtly, before briskly walking away.

 

During class, the blonde would catch herself watching the autumn colors outside. Once again, she looked picture perfect, in her own dream world. Candids always made the best shots, and that was why she heard another click.

Patterson moved her chin off the palm of her hand, and landed her eyes on the girl from the park, sitting one seat away from her and looking through her camera with a subtle smile on her face.

“I thought I told you to ask me for permission.”

 

“I couldn’t resist,” the brunette took out the picture from her instant camera, and showed it to Patterson. “You look best when you don’t know what’s happening.”

 

The blonde bit her lip, almost starting to get annoyed by how much pride the photographer had. Patterson sported a pout and then proceeded to glare at her book.

“Can I take pictures of you?” Tasha asked, and the blonde didn’t even bother to lift her head.

 

“Whatever. Just don’t post it anywhere.”

 

"Of course, I promise you I won't Patterson.”

 

The blondes' eyes widened. The brunette did know her name. She actually felt a smile make its way to her face, before shd heard another click. That just made her smile even more.

 

It was pretty clear Patterson had made a friend. Tasha's photographs really captured the real her, and she were starting to see beauty in them. The brunette's compliments and pictures were actually starting to raise Patterson's self confidence. It was a matter of time before she started looking at the camera and smiling.

Patterson had no idea, but those were Tasha's favorite shots.

With her eyes looking straight at the lens, Patterson could look deep inside them and observe every emotion hidden inside. She looked so closed-off in person, but those images made her an open book.

Every time they hung out after exchanging numbers, it was a photo session – Tasha never left her home without her camera, which she used to take multiple photographs of the blonde. This time though, it was digital – it wasn’t the vintage instant camera she used when they both had first talked in class.

“Look here, Patterson.” 

 

The blonde tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced up from the book she were reading, straight towards her friend. The shutter went off in Tasha's camera – it sounded louder in the quiet library.

“omg stop, that's so loud, shhhh!” the blonde gasped, holding the book up to cover half her face.

 

It was a good thing they were both standing in between shelves. Patterson placed the book back into the shelf, and grabbed another one, only to hear a click. Another humoured scoff escaped her throat.

“Stop!” There was a series of clicks as she grabbed Tasha's wrist and pushed it down to finally meet her eyes.

 

It felt different when Patterson looked at the brunette like this, holding her wrist, a smirk on her face. There was so much expressed behind her dark orbs, and it made the blonde turn soft. She felt herself melting under Tasha's gaze.

“Do you.. Maybe want to get coffee?” Tasha asked, blinking. “I won’t take anymore pictures unless you want me to, I promise.”

 

“Sure.”

Patterson didn’t even bother to finish the rest of the book, and was straight out of the library with the brunette at her side. Something just seemed to click inside the photography major, and suddenly she was starting to talk about herself. Patterson didn’t mind – she was always a listener. 

“So..” the blonde cleared her throat, after getting your drink. “Why me? There are so many other pretty girls in this university.”

 

“There's something about you,” Tasha truthfully admitted. “I just felt inspired when I saw you under the tree with those leaves.”

A dusting of pink coated the blonde's cheeks. Tasha calling her beautiful just made the blonde feel so special, so much better than she usually felt about her. She inspired the brunette.

“I really couldn’t resist taking a picture of you,” Tasha chuckled, looking down. “I never really can because you make everything so much more beautiful.”

Were Tasha's feelings limited to just the physical her, though? Patterson wondered.

Muses were always forgotten after a while. They were a short-term thing. Would they still be friends when the brunette finds a new muse? 

“I bet you say that to all the girls you took as inspiration, right?”

 

Tasha took a shaky breath, and for a second, Patterson thought that she had caught the brunette out red handed.

“I do,” Tasha simply said. “And I always mean it, but this is the first time I’ve started liking my muse more than I thought I would.”

 

The Patterson's eyes flickered to the the deep chocolate ones staring right back at her, and she gave the brunette a smile. Patterson wasn't naive, she held herself back.

“We should take a picture together.”

 

“That’s new. No one has ever asked me that,” Tasha's eyes widened. “Usually they just act like I’m their personal photographer.”

 

Patterson got up from your place, and took the seat next to Tasha. She reached out for the brunette's camera, which laid on the table, and handed it to her. It was heavier than the blonde had expected, but she could manage.

“You’re not just a photographer to me,” Patterson lifted up the camera, so the lens was facing the both of them. 

 

The shutter went off, capturing the moment where the both of them smiled, next to each other. Tasha looked a little awkward, but that was expected.

“And you’re not just a muse to me.”

 

The next picture was of the both of the. looking at each other with the softest expressions. The photos were different to the ones Tasha had taken before – these invoked feelings of happiness, just for the pair in the photo. 

Like two lovers who were separated by a raging river, but a bridge was finally built for the both of them to meet at the middle. Like the both of them had finally come to to terms with what their hearts had said.

Just as Patterson predicted for this season – she had found something new, and it was something that made her heart bloom, something that had made her fall for the brunette, just as the leaves from the old oak trees fell.

Yeah, Fall was most definitely her favourite season.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOUUUUU for reading I appreciate it so much!


End file.
